


Недостойные желания

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Альтмер-апраксик инкогнито приходит искать приключений в “тайный клуб”, расположенный в развалинах под Элден Рутом. Но он там не первый раз...Автор:Moran Syven
Relationships: OMC!Altmer/OMC!Imperial/OMC!Bosmer
Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Недостойные желания

Я подходил к старым айлейдским дверям Таверны с бьющимся сердцем. Приехал в город всего на пару суток, именно за тем, что можно быть достать в этом месте. 

Охрана на меня почти не взглянула: я назвал пароль, значит, свой. Они не запоминали тех, кто приезжает раз в несколько месяцев. Можно было толкнуть тяжёлую деревянную дверь, потом спуститься по длинной холодной лестнице и открыть еще две двери. Нажать на старый айлейдский переключатель — и наконец окунуться в напитанный благовониями, дымом и запахом выпивки воздух.

Таверна была секретной и располагалась в старых катакомбах; собирались в ней воры, темные маги и прочий сброд. Иногда сброд, желавший знакомства.

По сути, я и принадлежал к этой категории, хотя выглядел прилично. Среднего роста высокий эльф, неброская лёгкая одежда по случаю, коса только вот черная — у моей расы волосы чаще оттенков золота, меди и серебра.

Таверна была моим секретом. Я появлялся в ней раз в два или три месяца, чтобы найти себе развлечение — или угодить в лапы к Тиберию.

Саммерсет, с которого меня выставили в юном возрасте, привил определенную мораль: желать именно постели — дурно и отвратительно, так поступают только животные и низшие расы. Но поскольку я уже запятнал себя достаточно дурными и отвратительными по мнению окружавших делами, еще немного грязи картину бы не поменяло, даже выплыви всё на свет. 

Я был благопристойным изгоем — лечил или отравлял по приказу — учёный высокий эльф, маг Доминиона, специалист-целитель, этсетера, тайный некромант, которого Талмор предпочёл использовать, а не убить. Со мной здоровались сквозь зубы, и в глубине души я предпочёл бы, чтобы перестали вовсе, ведь окончательно упасть означает обрести последнюю свободу… но пока меня ещё хоть как-то терпели, я скрывал свои увлечения. Потому обращался к ним инкогнито.

Я не знал, как охарактеризовать свое настроение. Я просто пришëл в Таверну снова, чтобы напомнить себе, что я — не расходный материал, что я ещё жив. Нарочно отправился из своей текущей миссии в другой город, якобы за реактивами для зелий… (Я врал разное — слова срывались с языка сами, обрастая подробностями, в которые я сам верил и убеждал командование, для которого эльф-сирота с вымышленным именем и навыками отравителя был фигурой всё равно второго сорта даже без пикантных или устрашающих подробностей). 

Но не важно. Я был там. Только это что-то значило на ближайшие сутки.

Знакомиться я не умел, но здесь этого не умели многие. 

_ Когда-то, в мой самый первый раз в Таверне, я немного перебрал, что для меня несложно, и не сопротивлялся, когда довольно уверенного вида норд предложил мне прогуляться. Он был прост и пах человеком, и я было пошел с ним, как меня перехватил Тиберий — местный тайный властитель. Норд извинится и отстал, а я получил возможность трепать себе нервы несколько лет подряд. _

Собственно, я и сейчас пришëл, надеясь, что встречу Тиберия. Но в таверне было пустовато. Никаких рек вина и совокупляющихся даэдротов в сангвинических фонтанах.

Я подошел к стойке, взял эль.

На голодный желудок не шло, но эль был щитом, спасением, якорем: я пил по медицинской дозе и потихоньку осматривался. Привыкал. Старые камни источали заметный холод, и я жалел, что не надел костюм из более плотной ткани.

Потом я увидел Его.

Сперва мне показалось, что это обман зрения: не может просто сидеть за столиком и скучать такой красавец. Один! Наверное, ждет кого-то! Потом я присмотрелся и подумал, что вряд ли. Стул там был один, бутылки зато — уже две, из-под настоящего ежевичного вина, обе пустые.

Я собрал всю свою храбрость и подошел, пытаясь угадать, что за дивную фигуру скрывает его этническая кожаная одежда с костяными пуговицами.

— Привет. Можно сесть с тобой? — звучало тускло, словно я был самым обычным и нормальным, но для начала годилось.

Гладко выбиртый босмер с татуировкой во весь подбородок скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Чего надо?

— Просто хочу познакомиться. Выпить не с кем. Но могу уйти.

Босмер пожал плечами. Я взял себе стул и сел, подозвал кёльнера, заказал ещё бутылку.

— Давно ли ты приехал в Элден Рут? — спросил меня босмер.

— Только сегодня.

Он посмотрел на меня как-то разочарованно и потребовал купить себе выпить. Я ответил, что беру бутылку на двоих.

Мы переглянулись. В Таверне все искали запретного; скорее всего, мой новый друг нарушал Пакт, выпивая забродивший сок растений. Для него — такой же бунт, как для меня спать с низшей расой.

“Давно ли ты в Элден Руте”. Тут до меня дошло, что это, наверное, был пароль. И я неправильно ответил. Чего он ждал? Но этот босмер... я уже понял, что пришел за ним. К нему. Ради него трясся на непослушном ездовом сенче и нюхал мокрый мех, ради него принимал с утра более тщательную ванну и совершал другие вещи… 

Если какие-то расы и привлекали меня, то не собственная.

В глазах общества я был дважды, трижды извращён: предпочитал мужчин, и всегда — нордов, имперцев или босмеров. В бретонах было слишком много от альтмеров. Красные глаза данмеров пугали меня, словно глаза насекомых — я не мог понять их мимику, боялся их культуры. Орки, каджиты и аргониане — слишком животные для меня, с их клыками и специфическим запахом. Но люди или бойчи, соблюдавшие Зелёный Пакт… в них я находил настоящее удовольствие. Особенно в людях. С их короткими жизнями, короткой памятью, волосами на теле, ужасными манерами и подсознательным пожеланием смерти моей расе.

Босмер пил.

И конечно ж, когда я переместился чуть ближе и даже завёл разговор о том, не скучает ли он, появился Тиберий. 

Он никогда не здоровался. Подошëл и сел со мной рядом, бедро к бедру, приобнял за талию, чувствуя, что хозяин, что я не возмущусь. “Тиберий” не было его настоящим именем. Высокопоставленный имперец из семейства Тарнов не мог появляться в подобном месте. Я не спрашивал — и ему не приходилось мне лгать.

_ Изредка он был нежен. Чаще — нет. На первой встрече, подобравшись, как лис, он соблазнял меня, но не подпускал к себе, и в итоге отвел к своему другу, походившему на смуглокожую скалу с мозгами дреуга. Тот полночи вбивал меня в дешëвый баандарский матрас, а Тиберий сидел напротив на стуле и смотрел, насколько меня хватит. _

_ Человек. Округлые уши, тёмные волосы — выбритые на висках, но оставленные тонкой дорожкой в низу живота; живот — плоский, подтянутый, защищённый от ударов, с косой кромкой белого среди загара шрама… Лицо коловианского разбойника… глаза лисицы с чуть раскосыми веками... _

_ Полгода я не знал, спит ли он с мужчинами сам или издевается надо мной. Встречи с ним были как качели: я взлетал вверх, видя его, и потом падал назад, боясь увеличивающейся силы раскачки, боясь что вылечу и упаду на землю, разбив лицо и кости... _

_ Примерно так и получилось потом. _

Появившись и обозначив свои на меня права, Тиберий как ни в чем ни бывало говорил с босмером, а я смолк, растеряв разом все карты, потому что мог думать лишь о его руке на своей пояснице, поглаживавшей, словно ветер, что трогает колосья.

Я, улыбаясь, взял его ладонь и убрал, отстранил, но она всë равно вернулась мне на бедро змеей.

Тиберий дождался, пока я снова дотронусь, сплел пальцы, навязывая свою волю.

_ С этого и в первый раз всë началось. С того, что мы встретились в “обычной жизни”, на званом ужине (а не в Таверне, где он всегда подсовывал вместо себя других мужчин и женщин — и смотрел, будь он проклят!). С его руки, что оказалась поверх моей под столом, когда нельзя было и мускулом лица выдать удивление. Тогда, как и сейчас, он развел мне большой и указательный пальцы, сперва осторожно подбираясь к ним и гладя ладонь. Обвëл впадинку между ними, скользнул внутрь, потëр ниточку шрама, потом с силой надавил, покачивая, двигая кистью, и я сжал пальцы, потому что заколотилось сердце. _

_ Никто не видел, чем мы заняты, да и что такого — рука в руке, может быть, румянец на моих щеках… и то, что под столом было невидимым. Тиберий наконец снизошел до меня!.. И конечно же там, где уединиться было бы сложно. Так много людей и эльфов вокруг! _

Приходилось вести беседу: тогда — с гостями, сейчас — с босмером. Тиберий улыбался и шутил, а сам бесстыдно водил кончиками ногтей мне по пояснице, забравшись под рубашку и потихоньку спускаясь к ложбинке внизу, потому что я не надел пояс, только мягкие брюки оленьей кожи...

Терпеть едва получалось.

Но если тогда, в прошлом, я нашел силы и способ уйти, то в этот раз не видел необходимости. Я потянул Тиберия за лацкан куртки посередине цветистой фразы, что он нëс, и поцеловал в губы, добиваясь настоящего внимания.

Отребью вокруг досталось интересное зрелище, но босмер не смутился. Он спросил, есть ли у нас комната, и у Тиберия всë было схвачено.

Неужели опять захочет только смотреть?.. Я не мог отказать ему. Никогда не мог, ни в чëм, потому что у меня не бывало любовника лучше, даже среди тех, кто говорил мне слова признания (Тиберий не совершал таких ошибок).

Он никогда не давал мне то, чего я хотел, но угадывал нечто, о чем я и не догадывался, что мог бы хотеть... а ещё делал с мои телом то, что у других не получалось. Ласки хотят все, но не все могут получить именно то, что хотят по-настоящему.

_ Моя память всегда обращается к первому разу; я задыхался, поднимаясь по лестнице, бежал от него, отступал, как разбитое войско — хотел найти ледяной воды или хотя бы способ разрядиться неузнанно. _

_ Тиберий шел за мной — охотником, загоняющим добычу, и я ускорял шаги, потом побежал — влетел в чужую комнату и оказался припëртым к стене за захлопнутой на засов дверью. _

_ Всë, что я до этого пробовал, не носило оттенка страсти. Никто не раздевал меня, действительно рвав одежду, никто не превосходил меня по силе, никто не загонял в ловушку. Не жаждал! Никто не целовал всë моë тело, а не только шею, грудь да член, словно у меня ничего больше нет... _

_ Я кончил позорно от одной прелюдии — до того, как он даже попробовал дрочить мне, или фрот, или сделать что-то другое; несколько месяцев подглядывания, несколько недель воздержания и наконец решившаяся загадка... я нравился ему! Тиберий посмеялся, но я всë равно хотел развернуть его, как шуршащий подарок на праздник, я готовился служить любой его прихоти — пока не смогу получить что-то ещё. _

Тиберий часто смотрел, как я трахаюсь с другими, хотя я не видел, чтобы он при этом себя трогал — просто смотрел, глубоко задумавшись, словно спектакль, и я играл для него — или решался на что-то, чего изначально не планировал. На этот раз я решил, что не хочу быть ни куклой, ни зрителем. 

Все трое, мы поднялись наверх, и ещë наверх, и ещë — о количестве секретных комнат я не знал.

Когда мы втолкнулись в помещение с широкой кроватью, освещëнное парой ламп, я едва мог терпеть, целуясь с красавцем-бойчи и стаскивая с него рубашку. Тиберий спустил с него штаны в два рывка и занялся его спиной. Отчаянно ревнуя, я выплескивал гнев в страсть к этому парню, чьё имя забыл спросить, ведь я скучал по Тиберию всë это время, а теперь приходилось его делить.

Я встал на колени, смотря в глаза обоим — усмехавшемуся Тиберию и слегка уплывшему бойчи, чьи соски он пощипывал. Босмер уже не интересовал меня так сильно, как в начале, но всё же был хорош, и я занялся его членом, чуть кривившим влево, по-настоящему большим, с восхитительно набухшей головкой.

Отсасывая босмеру, я вспоминал ещё.

_...Он знал, куда привёл меня в чужом доме. Может быть, спал с хозяйкой — я не спрашивал, он не лгал… Раздев меня и посмеявшись такой быстрой разрядке, Тиберий открыл сундук, что стоял у кровати, и бросил на постель предметы, что лежали там наготове. Велел оценить их, и пока я повиновался, сам скинул одежду. _

_ Тогда я узнал, что он из Тарнов — нам велели изучить человеческую геральдику, а на груди Тиберия была очень узнаваемая татуировка. Он приложил палец к губам… усмехнулся… потом облизал ладонь и огладил свой член, приглашая меня попробовать. _

Вспоминая, я всё сильнее заводился, угощая безымянного бойчи тем, что тогда досталось Тиберию — ведь он сейчас смотрел и, может быть, даже помнил. Тиберий наблюдал за мной с загадочной полуулыбкой поверх плеча парня, разминая ему задницу левой рукой и трахая в рот пальцами правой. Конечно, он мог использовать и язык — но это он дарил только мне. Я не подводил его, всегда приходя тщательно подготовленным.

_...Я развлекал его довольно долго — гладил, посасывал и чуть оттягивал мошонку, вылизывал и покатывал на языке головку, чередовал поцелуи, язык и вольности, брал глубоко, дозволяя ткнуться почти в самые гланды, и тогда мой нос утыкался в коротко подстриженные жёсткие волосы его паха... Скоро я снова отчаянно желал этого коварного имперца, что наслаждался моим энтузиазмом, который сам и взлелеял за даэдровы полгода, что мучил меня своими фокусами. _

_ Заметив, что я готов, Тиберий велел мне остановится, и обратился к предметам, что достал заранее — и которые мне подходили. _

_ Он надел на мои руки кандалы — обычные, оставлявшие магию, — и пропустил цепь между железными прутьями кровати, и так же пристегнул сломанный антимагический ошейник, связав его с руками. Потом защёлкнул на лодыжках ни к чему не пристёгнутые железки. Скорее всего, это были старые кандалы, принадлежавшие ещё рабам времён Алессии, если судить по рунам. Айлейды усмехнулись бы мне: как я, сын Саммерсета, позволил человеку приковать себя этими вещицами, ещё и ради того, чтобы оказаться натянутым на его член? Но, вероятно, айлейды и сами использовали рабов для самых разных утех. То, что одобряемо и достойно, чаще всего вовсе не привлекает — а привлекает всё запрещённое. _

_ Господин может наслаждаться господством — или желать узнать его глубже, с другой стороны, ведь в этих отношениях всегда участвуют хотя бы двое. _

_ Я не представлял себя кем-то высшим — просто жаждал “Тиберия” Тарна, черноглазого, черноволосого и невыразимо другого, чем я. Ни один человек не будет владеть высоким эльфом… может быть, поэтому так возбуждала сама мысль, что можно позволить человеческому мужчине, облечённому властью в их обществе, отодрать себя, как зверолюда… или свергнутого господина, которым я никогда не смог бы стать. _

Погрузившись в воспоминания, я переусердствовал, и едва успел отстраниться — босмер кончил мне на плечо. Мне не хотелось его семени, я мог позволить себе выбирать. Тиберий выпустил босмера и велел ему идти к лохани за ширмой, подмыться — а сам обратился ко мне, и я поспешил продолжить поцелуй, что начал в зале.

_...Поскольку он много раз наблюдал, как я развлекался с выбранными им любовниками, Тиберий знал, как подготовить меня. Руками я пользоваться не мог, потому, лёжа на спине, развёл ноги, приподнимая колени — и Тиберий погладил меня, вдоль ствола, поджал яйца, легонько надавил на промежность, словно обещая… взял косметический сосуд. _

_ Сперва он обвёл мышцы большим пальцем, не надавливая, но размазывая подогревающую, вязковатую мазь… потом нажал, погружаясь в меня, раздразнивал, добавляя по капле смазки, в которой вдруг оказалась и длинная, утолщавшаяся ручка какой-то имперской печати с шариком на конце. Я непроизвольно охнул, почувствовав прохладный металл внутри, но быстро привык. Человека заводило использовать атрибут власти; хорошо… шарик ходил грубовато и мелко, я подёргивался, пока Тиберий не стал всаживать эту штуку медленнее и глубже, по самый “упор”. _

_ Я начал звать его по имени. “Тиберий” меня устраивал. Как и его ствол, довольно быстро заменивший печать… и в начале всегда причинявший боль. Каждый раз с тех самых пор — но только в начале. _

_ Она прошла быстро и расцвела тем удовольствием, что я и жаждал. Я расположил ноги на плечах Тиберия, нарочно потерев сперва пяткой герб Тарнов. Адреналин ударил мне в голову. Я утратил всякую осторожность, прося его трахать сильнее, подмахивал, изнемогая — его необрезанный, толстоватый человеческий уд был просто идеальным, чтобы я мог расслабиться и ощущать каждый дюйм. Я представлял каждую венку, умолял не останавливаться. Тиберий на этот раз не хотел помогать себе и не касался моего члена, потому тот оставался едва возбужденным; сам я тоже не мог дотронуться и потому выгибался как можно сильнее, пытаясь насадиться навстречу. _

_ Потом я перевернулся, рассадив запястье о неровный край железного наручника, но даже не заметив. Я хотел… больше. И Тиберий подтащил меня к себе властным жестом и снова вошёл, уже полностью, уже мой, наконец — мой... _

_ Тиберий не использовал слишком много смазки — знал по своим “наблюдениям”, что я люблю трение, но его яйца всё равно шлёпали по моей коже с характерным звуком, и он добавил пару звонких шлепков ладонью. Жар внутри нарастал, каждый толчок добирался до самого мозга и я едва удерживался, чтобы не кончить, хаотично поддавая — я ждал его, ждал, не видя, и почти угадав, что он излился, позволил жару себя затопить, забиться, заливая всё внутри, внизу сладким сжатием... я застонал, вцепившись пальцами в цепь и чуть не задохнувшись в затянувшемся ошейнике, кончая не только членом, как-то ещё... По бедру текло; запястье саднило; самого меня потряхивало, бросало в огонь и холод, и я не был готов променять это на что-то более пристойное. Меня отымел человек, и я был этому рад. Я был рад, что он вышел на сразу, а поглаживал меня, что следы его проникновения побаливали... _

_ Я снова перевернулся - Тиберий помог мне устроить шею, лёг на спину. Имперец сдвинулся вниз, наконец уделяя внимание моему члену — клянусь, будь это кто-то другой, я бы оттолкнул его, но Тиберий наверное обладал немыслимым опытом, или я хотел его — немыслимо... ласки сразу после редко бывают приятны, хотя то, как он слизывал с меня, как открыто желал получить остатки из их источника… я кончил во второй раз через пару минут, пусть и почти насухо, и потерял все силы… и голову. _

_ Никто не давал мне пережить такое. Тиберий обнажал меня, переворачивал всë внутри и не оставлял места, что не достал бы на свет. Или Тьму? Желание утолялось полностью только с ним, а я хотел — секса без тормозов и рассуждений, без привкуса морали… но с отчётливым вкусом человеческой кожи, слюны, семени. _

_ Он давал мне открыться и потерять голову — а потом находил её, чтобы снова снести чем-то новым… _

  
  


Тиберий устроился на кровати, сев на край и велев босмеру взять у себя в рот, а на меня посмотрев так, что я тут же понял, чего он хочет.

Установив бойчи на четвереньки, я раздвинул ему ягодицы и щедро умастил маслом. Он почти не обратил внимания, когда я начал продвигаться в него — только что-то хмыкнул и продолжил обрабатывать Тиберия.

Я осторожничал, но потом перестал — босмер точно делал всё не в первый раз, а мои размеры позволяли быстро привыкнуть. Мы двигались слаженно все трое, и я не переставал смотреть имперцу в глаза. Бойчи был лишь посредником, но его это устраивало — ни имён, ни претензий, — а я словно получил возможность поиметь самого Тиберия, хоть и не напрямую. Мы никогда не менялись, хотя я давал понять, что хочу этого.

Теперь я задавал ритм... и я удержал голову бойчи на месте, когда с Тиберия было достаточно — наконец в полной мере проникая в его удовольствие.

Мне самому хватило его блядской улыбки напоследок… а бойчи я довёл рукой.

Он был красавец, это точно — но форма мышц и строение лица значимы только тогда, когда тебе не за что уцепиться, и ты тонешь, хватаясь за случайные тела, впиваясь в случайные губы, подставляясь под случайные члены, только бы тебя касались в ответ, не оставляли одного… только чтобы быть важным хоть на эту ночь...

Босмер был эпизодом — из эпизодов складываются целые главы, но их не всегда хочется перечитывать. Тиберий был поэмой. Ёмкой и лаконичной, глубокой, как море, и такой же опасной, и я хотел выучить каждую строчку...

_ Тиберий никогда не унижал меня. Он мог вести себя с агрессией, шлëпать, придушить или связывать, подчинять меня — но никогда не унижал, не поднимал тему недостойности таких желаний... и не пытался назвать женщиной. _

_ Заменять кому-то женщину было бы ужасно. Я хотел получить Тиберия и хотел видеть в его глазах жажду обладать именно мной, а я — оставался мужчиной, во всех остальных делах я был им, и в постели тоже. _

_ Запутанный клубок, но мы понимали друг друга, и под ним я мог наконец расслабиться и знать, что всë идëт правильно, что он хочет меня, меня... я не спрашивал, почему — а он не лгал. _

_ Он был Тарном и умел обращаться с правдой, словно она — улыбчивая шлюха, но я не заменял ему даже эту женщину. Откровение за откровение: не каждый может делать то, что действительно хочет, потому что никогда не представляет, как это видит другой, ведь для действия нужны хотя бы две стороны… с одинаково прищуренными глазами. _

Я знал, что приду в Таверну снова.


End file.
